You've Changed, Ryuzaki
by Crazy For Mac-A-Damian Nutz
Summary: After being tormented bullies. Sakuno was forced to abandon her feelings for Ryoma. She trys hard by avoiding him. But what happens when Ryoma starts getting pissed off and demands for an answer? Will she be saved or risked to more trouble? Dis-Continued.
1. Bullying

**Hello! My first "Prince of Tennis" Fan Fict! Hope you all like it. I may have spelling mistakes. **_Even if you HATE it RATE it!_

_-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"RYOMA-KUN!" shouted a girl with raven black hair which was tied up into 2 high pony tails. Her sky blue eyes widen with glee.

Ryoma stopped walking and turn his head towards the screaming girl.

"_Ryuzaki?" _he thought. But he was wrong. It was not Sakuno.

"Hm?" he simply replied with a blank expression.

"Ryoma-Kun" said the girl again panting.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"I- I'm Mio Aiyana. Class 1-3" spoke the girl.

"Oh… Aiyana-San. What do you want? I have to go home something came up" Ryoma replied.

"Err… It's just…." shuttered Mio.

"What?" growled Ryoma. "She's already been waiting half an hour for me. If I don't get there by 3pm she's gonna kill me"

"She?" repeated Mio in confusion. "Umm… is _she _important to you?"

"Sure… I guess" replied Ryoma as he shrugged. "So what did you wanna tell me already?"

"Ah… Never mind! It's nothing important"

"If you say so" said Ryoma then walked out the door. Or more like jog or maybe doing his 'split step' in short he was practically running.

"Mio-Chan!" cried a girl with short blonde hair. And behind her was a taller girl with long curly ginger hair.

"A-Akane-Chan, Yui-Chan!" cried back Mio with tears in her eyes.

"Wha-What's wrong?" asked Yui.

"He… He… I was to late. He's already got some one. And he's meeting her now" sobbed Mio.

Akane sigh as she touched her short blonde hair. Then her eyes popped almost automaticly.

"Wait!" she said. "I think I know who she is!"

"You do?" asked both Mio and Yui.

"Yeah. I think it's Ryuzaki-Sensei's granddaughter. What was it umm.." murmured Akane. "Oh! I got it! Sakuno Ryuzaki!"

"What? You gotta be kidding me! That klutz? The one with dark long brown hair tied in 2 pig tails? That Sakuno Ryuzaki?" asked Yui.

"Sad to say. But yes" replied Akane.

"Sakuno… You slut" hissed Mio under her breathe. Her hands were in a tight knuckle.

Mean while in the Echizen HouseHold…

"Tadaima!" whispered Ryoma as he got home. The last thing he wanted was his mother to find out he came home late. It was his turn to do choirs today and he accidentally skipped it today by having a promising match with the regulars.

"Okairi" replied his cousin. "Your home late. Aunt Ringo is mad"

"I know. I know. Stop pissing me off" barked Ryoma.

"RYOMA!" yelled an angry voice.

"Shit! Oka-San" whispered Ryoma as he scurried off up the stairs.

"RYOMA!" called the angry voice again. "I know your home! You come here this instant!"

"H-Hai" replied Ryoma fickle at how angry his mother was. Ryoma sigh. "I take back what I said Aiyana-San. _She_ is not important to me. Unless it involves food or pocket money" whispered Ryoma.

The Next Day..

At class 1-3. Recess time.

"Sakuno-Chan!" cried Mio.

"Ah" replied Sakuno as she gazed up at the girl. "May I help you?" she asked confused, sucking on her Orange Juice.

"No. No. It's just…. Hmmm… How do I put this? Do you like Ryoma-Kun?" asked Mio.

Sakuno nearly chocked. "Wha- Why would you think of that.." Sakuno glance at her name tang "Mio-Chan?"

"I don't know" she said in an innocent voice but deep down she wanted to strangle Sakuno.

"Well if you put the term 'like' as in friends then I guess" Sakuno replied.

"No I mean like, like" splated Mio.

"Well….ummm….errr….. It's hard to say because tennis is the only thing Ryoma-Kun loves" explained Sakuno.

"Ryoma-Kun?" whispered Mio.

"Did you say something Mio-Chan?" asked Sakuno.

"Ah! No, no" replied Mio waving her hand furiously.

"Really I thought I heard you say something"

"No, no. Anyway" said Mio while clapping her hands. "Do you mind if we meet up later? After school. At the corner of the school"

"The corner of the school?" repeated Sakuno.

"Um! Do you know where it is?" asked Mio a bit annoyed by Sakuno's dumb personality.

"Yes I know it. That's where Ryoma-Kun usually plays tennis if he doesn't feel like playing with the regulars"

Mio frowned when Sakuno said 'Ryoma-Kun'.

"Alright then. Meet cha' there after school. Alone… and keep it a secret" shot Mio.

"Ummm… Ok"

Then Mio skipped off to her seat where her two friends where waiting for her.

"Sakuno!" yelled Tomoka loudly as she bear hugged her best friend.

"Ah! Tomo-Chan! I-I can't breathe!"

"Gomenne" apologized Tomoka as she released Sakuno.

"Where have you been?" asked Sakuno almost choking her Orange Juice again.

"Gomenne! I had something to do" replied Tomoka as she sat next to Sakuno.

"Ok!" said Sakuno as she placed a small amount of rice in her mouth.

"Hey Sakuno"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you talking to Aiyana-San just now?"

"Oh. Well….." Sakuno started but then Mio's words echoed in her ears. _'Keep it a secret'_

"Well Sakuno. I'm waiting"

"Oh. Umm… Just about some homework" lied Sakuno.

"Alright. But I think you should keep away from her. Something's not right about her" told Tomoka.

"You think everyone's 'Not Right'. Remember Kaidoh-Sempai? You thought he was raised by Snakes. Just like Tarzan was raised by Apes" reminded Sakuno.

"That was totally different!" splated Tomoka.

"Or the time you thought my Oba-Chan was an alien"

"Yeah but-"

"Or that another time when you thought Justin Bieber was just some girl who had plastic surgery to transform into a boy. But he wasn't"

"B-"

"Or… Or that time you thought Naruto was gay and he was couple-ling with-"

"OK! OK! I GET IT!" shouted Tomoka.

"My point exactly" said Sakuno slowly chewing her omelet.

"Ok. I admit I was wrong _some _times. But this time I'm 100% sure"

"Sure" replied Sakuno rolling her eyes.

"RING!"

"That's the bell. And it's English" announced Tomoka. Then her eyes widen. "OMG! I haven't finish yesterdays assignment. Later Sakuno!"

"Yeah sure" replied Sakuno.

After school…. At the corner….

"Where is she?" asked Yui as she fiddled with her curly ginger hair.

"She should be here. Any minute now" replied Akane.

"She'd better" said Mio in a deadly tone. "Did you hear what she called Ryoma-Kun?"

"What?" asked both Akane and Yui.

"She's different from the others. She doesn't call him by his last name or with a 'San' or 'Sama'. She calls him 'Ryoma-Kun'. But I'm the only one who can him that! ME! ME! Not that slut! ME!" answered Mio in rage.

"Ok. Calm down, Mio-Chan. We'll teach her a lesson later" said Yui.

"Yeah we will. One that will keep her away from my man" replied Mio with an evil smirk.

Then suddenly the trio heard foot steps a few feet away from them.

"Quick hide!" Mio half whispered, half yelled.

Both nodded and hid behind some bushed.

"Ah! Mio-Chan!" emerged Sakuno from the corner. "I'm sorry I'm late. I forgot I had to do some cleaning today"

"It's ok" replied Mio with a fake smile.

"Have you been waiting long?" asked Sakuno.

"Nah! Just got here"

"Oh. So what did you wanna tell me?"

A smirk crept on Mio's face.

"NOW!" she shouted.

Then Akane and Yui both came out of hiding and both rush towards her. They held her wrist and arms tightly.

"Wha- What's going on Mio-Chan?" asked Sakuno shocked.

"Don't you dare call me that you ugly slut. You'll treat me with respect and call me Aiyana-San" replied Mio as she walked closer to Sakuno.

"A-Aright A-Aiyana-San…" trembled Sakuno.

"The reason I asked you to come is to talk to you about Ryoma-Kun"

"What about Ryo-"

"Don't you dare call him 'Ryoma-Kun'! From now on I'm the only one who can call him that" shot Mio.

"So what do I-"

"Since he calls you by 'Riyuzaki-San'. You shall do the same. Call him by his last name 'Echizen-San'. I don't ever want you to say his first name. You got that bitch?"

"Y-Yes" replied Sakuno ready to break down and cry.

"Stay away from him. If he talks to you, excuse your self or only make small talk. I don't want you to ask him questions or greet him unless he starts the conversation first. Other then that I want complete and otherly silence between you two"

"Ok" squeaked Sakuno.

"And if you ever tell anyone about this. I swear I will kill you!" warned Mio. "Akane, Yui you can release her now"

And so they did. Sakuno dropped to her knees. Crying and sobbing hard.

"You better listen to Mio-Chan, klutz" teased Akane as she hit Sakuno's head not too hard but not too gentle too.

"Don't you spill about us" hissed Yui as she kicked some dirt into Sakuno's face.

"But most of all" said Mio cupping the poor girl's face. "Stay away from Ryoma-Kun"

"Y-Yes" Sakuno manage to speak. " I-I will. I will stay away from" Sakuno paused while Mio and her friends waited "E- Echizen-S-San"

"Good" smirked Mio and pushed Sakuno to the ground even though she was already sitting in the dirt.

Then they left. Laughing wickedly. Sakuno just sat there crying. After a while. She wiped her tears and got up. She dusted her skirt and hoped nobody noticed anything different about her. She walked to the school gate half sobbing as she slowly walked with her bag slumping from her right shoulder.

"Ryuzaki-San?" said a voice from behind.

Sakuno recognized that voice and quickly wiped away her tears with her sleeve. And turned her head very slowly.

"Ah… Ryo-" Sakuno paused when she remembered Mio's warnings. "I mean.. Echizen-San"

Ryoma's eyes widen. He spun his head left then right to see if there was anyone else she was referring to. Like his brother. When he saw no one he blinked once then twice.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked while pointing his thumb at him self.

"H-Hai Echizen-San" said Sakuno frigidly.

"Did I miss something?"

"No, no" said Sakuno in a panicky voice. "Well I have to hurry bye!" she yapped and dashed off.

"Wait! Ryu-" replied Ryoma but before he could finish his sentence she was gone. "zaki".

He sigh. _"What in the world was gone into that girl?" _he thought. _"I'll just talk to her tomorrow"_

_-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**So sad and cruel. Anyway there's more or Ryoma in the next chapie! And does anyone know what Ryoma's Cousin's name is? I forgot her name. And Wikipedia doesn't tell.**


	2. Avoidence

**Yo! Wow! Price of Tennis Fan Fict really gets reviews faster than Kaze No Stigma Fan Fict. Please review. I'd be so happy if you did. Peace out! **Even if you HATE it RATE it!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Chirp, chirp!" sang some birds sweetly.

I was a typical Wednesday morning. The bright sun rays stop tracked at Ryoma's room as they were blocked of by his curtain which were never opened once. And it wouldn't be a surprise if you found mysterious things growing in his messy room.

"_Damn birds!" _Ryoma thought as he rubbed his eyes open. He simply rolled over and began snoring again.

Suddenly a loud "BANG!" echoed through Ryoma's room making Karupin jump.

"CHIBISUKE!" yelled Ryoga. "WAKE THE HELL UP!"

"Damn you, Ryoga! Can't a guy get some sleep?" shouted Ryoma making Karupin jump once more.

"Hey! Don't blame people for your damn lazy ass!" shot back Ryoga. "Anyway I came here to talk to you about something!"

"Fine! What do you want at..." Ryoma replied as he glanced at his clock. "5:34 in the morning?" Which was way to early for him to be awake.

"Other than waking you up early" Ryoga said. "Yesterday you've been in a daze. What's up with you, Chibisuke?"

"Betsuki" grumbled Ryoma and covered his head with his sheets.

"HEY DUMB ASS WAKE UP! Pay attention when some one is talking to you!"said Ryoga as he pulled his younger brother's sheet.

"Ryoma is currently busy right now. Please return the sheet and leave a message after the beep. Beep!" played Ryoma like an answering machine.

"Idiot! I don't know what Ryuzaki-Chan sees in you!" growled Ryoga and shut the door with a loud bang.

Ryoma's eyes when wild as his brother's last comment.

"WHAT THE HECK?" yelled Ryoma.

He heard a light chuckle before foot steps slowly disappearing.

"Damn you, Ryoga!" muttered Ryoma as he once more covered his head with his sheets.

But no matter how hard Ryoma tried to shut his eyes he just couldn't sleep.

"Stupid gay brother!" mummered Ryoma as he finally gave up and got out of bed.

He soon headed for the bathroom and did his bathroom needs. Then got dressed and headed down stairs to have breakfast. There he was greeted by the smell of pancakes and orange juice.

"Ohayo!" greeted both his mother and cousin, Nanako.

"Ohayo" muttered Ryoma as he pushed his chair away from the table.

"Your early today" commented Nanako.

"Che" he replied. "It's all his fault" answered Ryoma while pointing an accusing finger at Ryoga.

"Me?" croaked Ryoga innocently.

"Yeah you. You and your stupid comment!" shot Ryoma.

"You mean about Ryu-" replied Ryoga but was cut short when a piece of butter was flung to him.

"Shut up! You've already made my morning a living nightmare! At least do one good thing for me and keep your mouth shut!" barked Ryoma.

"Whatever, Chibisuke" said Ryoga as he sipped his Orange Juice, hiding a smirk behind it.

A few hours later. About 6:30 …

Ryoma walked goggely to school. Still half asleep due to lack of 1 hour sleep. He cursed and blamed his brother a few more times before heading to school, early.

As he walked the saw a familiar sight. A girl with twin long chocolate braids about 15 feet away from him. A smile plastered on her face.

"_Ryuzaki?" _he thought and squint his eyes a bit. He hoped his eye sight wasn't damage by lack of sleep. _"It is her!" _he thought once more after confirming it.

"Ryuzaki!" he said in a louder tone then he expected.

Sakuno stopped dead at her tracks.

"No! No, no, no, no, NO!" Sakuno repeated as she turn the other direction and ran.

Sakuno's figure slowly became smaller and smaller before Ryoma realized she was running away for him.

"Damn it!" Ryoma cursed under his breathe. He ran after her but lost her through a crowed of girls and ended up being chased by Fan Girls. As Ryoma ran further and further away. Sakuno came out of hiding.

"_I'm sorry Ryoma-Kun" _apologized Sakuno with a sad frown on her face. _"This is for the best"_

Through the whole day Ryoma had zero luck in finding Sakuno. He tried his best. He even resorted to Tomoka during lunch time but even she didn't know where Sakuno had gone. She wined a lot about the gossip she wanted to share to Sakuno.

In the end Ryoma was exhausted. He even came late to Tennis Practice.

"Echizen!" called out Captain Tezuka. "Your late. 30 laps. Now!"

Ryoma gave a loud sigh and began running his laps.

"_Great! Just great! Not only am I exhausted now Tezuka might kill me with laps!" _thought Ryoma sarcastically.

When Ryoma finally finished he was sweating like crazy.

"Oi, O-Chibi!" said Eiji Senpai said. "What's up with you today. You look pale"

"Betsuki" Ryoma simply replied.

"Yeah Ryoma. You look like you've seen a ghost" said Momo-Chan Senpai.

"Data shows he might have 70% trouble with his family, 10% trouble with school work, 10% trouble with tennis, 5% trouble with health and 5% trouble with females" spoke Inui Senpai.

Ryoma's eyes light up at Inui's last _data _about his trouble with females A.K.A Sakuno Ryuzaki.

"I'm fine" Ryoma lied.

"Are you sure. Maybe you should go home" said Oishi Senpai.

"Yeah" agreed Taka Senpai.

"What's all this about?" asked Couch Sumire Ryuzaki.

"Ryoma's sick today couch" replied Fuji Senpai.

"Is that so, Ryoma?" asked Couch Ryuzaki.

"Hn" said Ryoma in a husky voice.

"Fine then" said couch while rubbing her temples. "You are excuse. But before that can I talk to you in my office?"

Ryoma nodded and followed her to her office.

"What is it Couch Ryuzaki?" Ryoma asked.

"It's about Sakuno" she replied.

Ryoma's eyes grew a bit but then subside.

"What about her?" he asked in the same husky voice.

"She's been acting strange since yesterday. Since she respects you in a way. Can you help me figure why she's like this?"

"Wh-" said Ryoma but was cut short.

"You are excuse"

Ryoma frowned and left the office.

"Why can't you do it? You live in the same house! Geez!" muttered Ryoma once he was out of earshot. "Whatever I can ask her why she's been calling me 'Echizen-San' too"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ryoma Echizen Failed Plans. Operation : Talk to Sakuno Ryuzaki Without Being Avoided

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Thursday - Been avoided by Ryuzaki._

_Friday - Been avoided by Ryuzaki again._

_Next Week …_

_Monday - Woke up early to meet Ryuzaki so can talk to her but got avoided._

_Tuesday - Figured meet at Tennis Club but found out she quit last Tuesday._

_Wednesday – Decided to confront her during 'Lunch Time' but got chased by Fan Girls._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Shit!" grumbled Ryoma. "It's been a whole damn week and I've been repeatedly ignored by Ryuzaki" he silently said as he walked to school.

Then out of the blue he saw Sakuno Ryuzaki. She was less then 10 feet away from him.

"Ryuzaki" he said.

Sakuno turned and saw Ryoma. What else would she do? Run. Duh!

"Ryuzaki!" Ryoma said again.

Lucky for him he had enough energy to run and catch up to her. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her the other way. Sakuno stumbled on her feet. Trying to regain balance and almost fell but Ryoma caught her.

"You ok?" asked Ryoma holding her tightly by the arms.

"Ah! Echizen-San!" played Sakuno. "I didn't see you!"

"Stop playing dumb!" ordered Ryoma. "Why are you running away from me?"

"Huh?" said Sakuno trying to pull away from Ryoma but he only held her tighter. "What do you mean, Echizen-San? Like I said I didn't see until a minute ago"

"What's with you, Ryuzaki? You've been avoiding me for a week now!" Ryoma hissed squeezing her tighter.

"Umm… Echizen-San. Your hurting me" yapped Sakuno.

"Stop avoiding the question!" shot Ryoma.

"I- I'm not" trembled Sakuno.

"Then answer me!" said slowly Ryoma releasing his tight grip.

Sakuno stared into his honey yellow cat-like eyes. Mouth dry. Trying to think of what to say. But then …

"**RING!"**

"Th-That's the bell. I should get going" said Sakuno as she pushed Ryoma and ran off.

"Ryuzaki!" he called out really pissed off.

But she didn't turn back. She just ran and ran and ran until she disappeared among the crowed of students.

"Damn!" Ryoma muttered. "Damn!" he said a little louder and kicked a rock. "What the hell did I do wrong?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hmm…. I really enjoyed writing this Chapter. Till then! ^_^ And thanks to all those people who told me Ryoma's Cousins' name!**


	3. Rampage

**Yo! Sorry I updated soo slow. But my ideas kinda got drained and I forgot what I was suppose to write until I re-read it a few times, I'm such an idiot! Anyway, **_Even if you hate it rate it!_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

"Mio, Akane" said Yui during recess, the trio were resting on the grassy field.

They both stopped eating and stared at they're best friend.

"What?" answered Akane.

"It's about that pest Sakuno" she told.

Silence was in the air for a second but Mio broke it due to her curiosity.

"What about her?" asked Mio.

"This morning" began Yui un-sure "I saw Sakuno and Ryoma-San talking to each other. It lasted more than a minute. I remembered that you told her to have light chats with Ryoma-San"

"And?" said Mio, rolling 'A'. "It's ok if she talks to him. As long is it's not too long"

"Well Ryoma-San, he caught up to her this morning. He looked egger to talk to her, he pulled her arm" Yui continued. "She almost tripped but Ryoma-San caught her just in time, I think she did it on purpose. He was still holding her arm tightly during they're chat. But I guess it was an accident or so b-but she still disobey-" said Yui but was cut short.

"THAT SLUT!" Mio practically screamed to the whole school.

She stomped to the school halls. Mio exploded. She had hate in her eyes like no other. She wanted to kill Sakuno.

"C-Calm down, Mio-Ch-" trembled Akane but was silenced by Mio as she raced up the flight of stairs.

"Where is she?" shouted Mio.

"M-Mio!" shuttered Yui.

"Where is that slut?" she said pushing away innocent people making them drop and tumble as she raid through the sea of pupils. She ignored they're "Hey!"s and "Watch it!"s.

Akane and Yui could only follow they're very scary, very angry and very dangerous friend. Apologizing to the poor stumbled people, they were mean but they have dignity.

"SAKUNO RYUZAKI!" Mio screamed on top f her lungs. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Mean while at Class 1-3 …

"SAKUNO!" said Tomoka loudly.

"Oh, Tomo-Ch-" began Sakuno but her sentence was cut.

"T-That girl!" said Tomoka with fear in her voice. "Mio Aiyana! She- She's on a wild rampage!"

Sakuno's eyes became wide and full of fear. She dropped her bento and began to tremble.

"She's finding you! Run, Sakuno, run!" ordered Tomoka dragging her out of her seat and pushing her out the class room door. "I'll try to stop her. Run to the Regular! They'll help! Quick!"

Sakuno ran! The adrenaline kicked in and she was running for her freaking life. She twist and turned. The school suddenly became a giant maze.

She heard the groans and complains of the people who got hurt because of Mio's rampage as she ran by.

She could hear Mio's voice getting closer and closer.

She stopped dead in her tracks and ran the other way but all of them had been invaded by Mio.

She mustered enough energy and raced up the stairs to the roof top.

"_There must be a safe place. Please Kami!_" she begged in her heart. "_Please save me!_" she prayed, panting up the stairs. "_Please save me!_"

Mean while back at Class 1-3 …

"Where is she?" exploded Mio entering the class.

"Stop it Mio-Chan!" said Akane.

"This is insane!" told Yui.

"You two shut it!" shot Mio. She scanned the class and spotted Tomoka. She rushed to her like zombie hungry for brains. "You! Osaka! Tell me where your weasel friend is!"

"NO! And her name is Sakuno" yelled Tomoka.

"Tell me where she is, bitch!" ordered Mio violently grabbing Tomoka's arm.

"NO! HELP! SENPAI! HORIO! HELP, (The other 2 boys I can't remember yet always hangs around with Ryoma and the gang)! HELP!" cried Tomoka.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Mio and raised her hand to slap Tomoka.

"Tomoka!" screeched Horio and the 2 boys, un-able to help.

"Your making too much noise!" Mio swung her arm but then …

"DOK!" the sound bounced as someone caught Mio's arm.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Mio turning back to see who caught her arm.

"What are you doing?" asked Momo-Senpai. He shoved Mio to the other regulars. Fuji-Senpai held her tightly.

"Momo-Senpai!" cried Horio and the gang with delight.

"We heard about the maniac girl who was finding Sakuno" said Fuji-Senpai.

"Amazing how rumors can spread fast huh?" said Eiji-Senpai.

"We got both her two friends here too" said Kaidoh-Senpai.

Kaidoh-Senpai was holding Akane while Taka-Senpai was holding Yui.

"Now where's Ryuzaki-Chan?" asked Inui-Senpai.

"I-I don't know" answered Tomoka.

"They guys!" said Oishi-Senpai sliding the door. "I saw Sakuno running up the stairs to the roof top earlier. I think she's fine" he said giving a thumbs up.

"That's a relief" breathe in everyone.

"The roof top, eh?" murmured Mio. "Hiyah!" she splat and stomp on Fuji-Senpai's foot.

Fuji-Senpai irked and automaticly let go of her hands.

She rushed by a student who was holding a pair of scissors in her hands and snatched it clean off.

"H-Hey that's mine!" shouted the girl. At the same time the Regulars cried "Oh no!".

"You can always buy a new one!" advice Mio.

"Some one stop her!" shouted Eiji.

Some people realized the danger and tried to get a hold of her but she was as slippery as soap!

"See ya later suckers!" she teased as she jammed the door with a really long ruler and darted down the halls.

"Get out of my way! Get out of my way!" Mio warned as she pushed people away. Ignoring their complains once again.

"SAKUNO RYUKAZI! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Mio screamed, laughing like a mad woman, running to Sakuno. "I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Yeah! You know you gotta admit that was scary. I hate to be in Sakuno's shoes right now. Any way hope to update soon.**


	4. A Risk to Take

**Wheeeeee! I'm back and writtin for you! And only you! This chapter may contain a lot of violence. **_Even if you hate it rate it!_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-**

Sakuno sat quietly behind the wall leading to the staircase at the roof top. No one was there since in was under a no passers zone. The safety net was being changed. There was a huge gap on the left side of the corner.

Sakuno prayed and hoped and prayed some more.

After a while she summoned enough courage and decided to get up to scan the school grounds.

As she walked to the safety fence she spotted … (wait for it) Mio pushing student and running like mad to the staircase (Da, da, da, daaah! : Beethoven Symphony No.5)

Sakuno's heart started beating wildly through her chest. It felt like her heart was gonna burst through her rib cage.

But some thing was in Mio's hands.

"_Wha … What's in her hands?"_ thought Sakuno. "_It's silver. I know that. But what is it?"_

Sakuno squinted her eyes hoping to see what it was and after a while she figured it out.

It was a pair of sharp, deadly scissors!

Mio was running to her, with a pair of scissors in her hands (which is very dangerous kids).

Mio was gonna kill her!

Stab her!

Slice her!

Cut her to tiny whiney pieces and - No wait! We're talking about a pair of scissors not a chainsaw! But still …

Sakuno's legs trembled, she lost all hope… She was gonna die. Murdered by a classmate.

She could see tomorrow's newspaper head line "Girl Murdered by Classmate for a Relationship that Never Existed!"

"Oh Kami! I don't wanna die!" cried out Sakuno.

There was so many things she still hadn't done! (To see all the things Sakuno wants to do please read my new story 'OMG! I can't Believe I said that!')

Sakuno closed her eyes and shook her head hoping it would be just a horrible nightmare!

But then …

"Kachig!" the sound of the roof top door opened.

Sakuno's heart skipped a beat.

She slowly inhaled and exhaled.

She could feel her heart beating wildly.

The fight or flight syndrome was gonna take over.

Foot steps shuffled coming closer and closer.

"B-Dump! B-Dump! B-Dump!" raced her heart.

Closer and closer …

"B-Dump B-Dump B-Dump B-Dump B-Dump B-Dump B-Dump B-Dump B-Dump B-Dump B-Dump B-DUMP!"

It finally stopped to her left. Just one turn and it's a matter of life and death.

"Ryuzaki?" said a familiar voice.

Sakuno recognized it any where. She quickly got up.

"Ryoma-" she said as she turned behind the wall to the voice.

"-kun" she finished when she faced her savior …

Or was it?

"Surprise" said Mio in an eerie voice holding up her cell phone.

"M-M-" Sakuno trembled. She just could said anything. All the words caught in her throat.

Mio gave a devilish smile. "Luckily I recorded Ryoma-Kun's voice using my cell phone or I'd never get you out of hiding"

"P-p-please Mio-Chan …. D-don't do this" stammer Sakuno.

"Don't do this?" she repeated stepping forward.

Sakuno immediately backed away.

"Don't do THIS? What kind of an idiot do you think I am, slut?" she raised her voice and violently threw the cell phone at Sakuno. It slammed into her forehead, slightly to the right.

Sakuno wept as she held the wounded spot.

Mio took the deadly scissors out of her pockets and smiled. "Did you think that hurt, eh Sakuno? Well you haven't seen anything yet"

"No …" whimpered Sakuno.

"BAM!" the door bammed out.

"Let Ryuzaki go!" shouted a male voice.

Mio quickly grabbed Sakuno's long hair and pulled her in front of her, the scissors close to her right cheek.

"Let her go" warned the voice.

"No. Why should I?" asked Mio, holding the scissors closer to Sakuno's cheek.

"Cause this is all my fault" spoke the voice which turned out to be Ryoma Echizen.

"Ryoma-Kun!" said Sakuno with a slight of hope.

"Just let her go. She's done nothing to deserve this" advice Ryoma.

"Nothing to deserve this? She's done plenty to deserve this! Why do you even care about her? Up until now you've never cared so why now? Just let me kill her and-" explained Mio but was stopped.

"What the heck are you saying? She's an innocent girl who got involved into my problem! Me! My problems! She deserves none of that!" shouted Ryoma. "Screw me! Don't kill her! If you're angry at me take it out on me! Don't hurt her!"

"Y-You don't understand!" yelled Mio. "I- I don't hate you! I- I happen to- to really like you! J-Just let me kill her! It'll make our lives easier! We won't have any distractions! We'll be happier! We can-We can-"

"Easier? Happier? Do you even know what you're saying? Killing someone will make _you_ happier? You have no idea what you're doing! You're risking someone's life for the sake of relationship that doesn't even exist! You won't be happy, no! You'll get expelled and go to juvi or worse jail!"

"I- I understand but we was work on this relationship! We can work on us!" told Mio.

"Us? Us? There is no us! There was never an US! I don't even remember your name! J-Just hand over the scissors before anyone else get's hurt!" warned Ryoma. "Now!" he said extending his hand.

"You … You … You're so mean! How can you say that?" exploded Mio. "Fine then fine! Lets see how your squirm over you little girlfriend!"

"What are you-" Ryoma's sentence was never finish as he witness a horrible sighting.

Mio slashed Sakuno's left arm, her waist, her chest, her thigh and chopped of her hair.

It was gruesome.

"Stop it!" told Ryoma with eyes full of concern. "Stop hurting her!"

Mio continued more and more. Each cut going deeper. Sakuno was losing a lot of blood. She cried. There was a lot of pain.

"Stop hurting her!" screeched Ryoma as he raced towards them.

"Stop right there!" warned Mio. "If you come one step closer. I swear I will throw her off this building"

"You wouldn't dare"

"I will!" said Mio moving closer to the gap on the corner of the left. "Now back away!"

Ryoma had to think fast! This girl was crazy! Bonkers! Killing Sakuno for a relationship!

He shoved hi left hand into his pocket. He wanted to send a text asking for help from the Regulars. Hopefully she won't notice.

"Please" Ryoma stalled. "We can work this out" he said and shifted to his right so his left would be covered slightly.

"No! We can't work this out …" told Mio. "but I'm listening"

"_Good She's distracted"_ thought Ryoma.

"Maybe we can just move on with this. Let this pass and started fresh" played Ryoma. His finger moved on the mini keyboard of his cell phone as he distracted Mio.

"I'll take you out once this is over" he lied and finished the second text sentence.

"Sounds tempting but I'm no fool" Mio told.

"_Erm …"_ thought Ryoma blankly. "_Think! Think! You gotta think of something or Ryuzaki will bleed to death!"_

He looked up at Sakuno who was paled and not quite lively as she was a minute go.

"I'll- I'll buy you whatever you want" he began.

"I'm no sappy girl who'd fall for money" scoffed Mio.

"Whatever you want! I swear! I'll give you anything!" he exclaimed. By this time he finished his text. He pressed send and now all he had to do was wait.

Back to the Regulars.

"Hurry, Momo! Hurry!" advise Eiji-Senpai.

"I'm trying but the door is freaking jammed! We've been doing this for the past 15 minutes!" told Momo-Senpai as he tugged and pulled.

"Bring, bring! Bring, bring!" ringed Momo's Cell Phone.

"That's mine" told Momo as he flipped his cell.

_Mishap on roof top. Ryuzaki is injured badly._

_Call 911 and send an ambulance. Tell them to blow an air bag under the roof top._

_Maniac girl attempting to push Ryuzaki off._

_I'm trying to distract the maniac._

_Please hurry and don't reply._

_-Ryoma._

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Momo-Senpai.

"What?" asked the other Regulars.

"Read this!" Momo-Senpai said as he gave the cell phone to the others. "Some one give me a cell that has credit!"

Oishi quickly passed his cell phone. Momo dialed 911 just as he was told.

"**Hello? 911! There's an emergency!"**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-**

**Yeah baby! It's a cliff hanger! See ya soon! Happy Chinese New Year! Gong Xi Fa Cai! Where is my angpau? (Holds out hand)**


	5. The Killer and the killed

**So.. this chapter is sad. Someone will die. Sorry for the lateness. MY STUPID BROADBAND BROKE!**

_Even if you HATE it RATE it!_

**P.S for over emotional readers : I'm sorry I made you cry.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-…-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Everyone was still shocked by the text that was sent by Ryoma.

Momo-Senpai was still describing, not quite sure of what happened to the helper on the other end of the line.

"There's no time to waste" spoke Tezuka out of the blue. "Fuji give Taka your racket"

Fuji nodded and did as he was told.

Taka took the racket with his trembling hands. Then a burst of energy surrounded the once shaken regular.

"BURNING!" Taka-Senpai screamed on top of his lungs.

He rammed himself to the door causing the door to break down.

The regulars had no time to waste about the broken door. They (the regulars) raced out of the classroom quickly.

"Fuji, Taka, Inui, go to the Gym and borrow the sand bed (or whatever it was called) from the high jump team. We may need it just in case the ambulance don't make it in time" ordered Tezuka. "Momo, Kaidoh, Eiji go inform the Teachers"

They all nodded.

"Oishi follow me to the roof top" said Tezuka running up the stairs.

Then all 8 regulars raced to do their jobs.

Back to the abuse scene

Ryoma was quite shaken up. He had sent the text and was hoping the other regulars would hurry. He tried his best to distract the maniac but she was growing thin on his gibbering.

"Enough! I'm not going to let you waste my time, Ryoma-Kun" roared Mio, moving closer to the open gap.

"W-Wait! Please don't" Ryoma plead. For the whole 16 years of his life he had faced all kinds of drama but this was whack (Ryoma, Sakuno and their friends are all 16, I wrote the wrong class number. Just bare with it)

"What more do you-" Mio began but was stopped when the door was opened.

Tezuka-Senpai and Oishi-Senpai appeared out of the door.

"Senpai!" Ryoma breathe in, glad to see them.

The 2 regulars swung their heads to Ryoma, Sakuno and the crazed. They were shocked to see Sakuno all bloody and badly bruised. Her life was literally hanging by a thread.

"Sakuno!" both regulars gasped at the grussem sight. Blood trickled down Sakuno's wounded body. Blood, cuts, bruises, open wounds, flaps of skin loosen, swollen damage skin, it was truly something no one would like to see on their friend.

"D-Don't any of you c-come closer" she shuttered moving the blade closer to Sakuno's neck. "I-I'm warning you! I have a pair of scissors and I know how to use them"

Sakuno was almost out cold. She could hardly stay awake, too much blood was lost.

"What the (beep) have you done?" Tezuka snapped, his cool lost.

Everyone on the roof top had shivers. Tezuka just potty mouthed a bad word, he was pissed NO beyond pissed. Though Tezuka hardly showed any emotions besides emo, if you count that as 1, he cared for his team mates. And Sakuno was like a little sister. Hurting her crossed the line. Cross the line and it can never be taken back.

"Please, just hand Sakuno over. Stop this" Oishi told Mio, breaking the silence.

Mio panicked, disposing Sakuno would be hard now. She didn't know what else to do.

The glares given by the beyond pissed Tezuka, worried Oishi and also pissed & worried Ryoma.

Mio's brain was far from logic, all she knew was she had to end this.

"Oh what the freaking hell?" she murmured and shoved the scissors in the middle of Sakuno's chest with all her might.

Sakuno clearly unable to move or react, her eyes bulged out and she cough out blood, her hands clutching to the new painful wound.

"Go to hell!" she screamed and then the next second she pushed Sakuno of the roof.

"NO!" Tezuka, Oishi and Ryoma yelled in union.

Just then something unexpected happened, Sakuno grabbed Mio's sleeve thus pulling her to the edge too.

Ryoma raced to Sakuno, hoping he could save her. He kept blaming himself, it was his crazed fan girl, his problem, and his fault it all happened.

"Echizen, get back here!" Tezuka shouted.

"No Ryoma don't! You'll fall too!" Oishi yelled.

Ryoma ignored his Senpais and dove to the hard cold floor, hoping that he could slide fast enough to grab her hand but it was too late! He crashed to the edge with empty hands. He tried stretched his hands trying to grab her but to vail.

The 3 could do nothing as they watched in horror as Sakuno (and the whack) fell from the unsafe roof top.

It was as if time froze, everything seemed to be in slow motion.

1 second Sakuno was falling to her death then the next second they heard a loud sound.

"BOOM!"

Screams were heard from below. People shouting for help. Cries and gasping.

It was clear, all so clear, too clear.

Someone died that day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

**Yeah. Sad Chapter. Tell me if you cried ok?**


	6. Guilt

**Hello! So yeah. I won't tell who died and who lived but I'll tell in the next chapter. You know … to built up the suspense.**

**Even if you HATE it RATE it!  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The air felt heavy.

So very heavy.

"Nenoooh! Neeeeenooooooooh!" the siren of an ambulance played.

"The ambulance!" Oishi cried out.

"Let's go" Tezuka said pulling the paralyzed Ryoma down the flight of stairs.

The sound of huffing echoed through the stairs, no sound came out from any of them.

When they finally reached ground floor, a crowd of students surrounded the ambulance.

Murmurs and name calling circled the area.

"Ryuzaki-San!" someone called out.

"Stay with us!" another encouraged.

"Mio-Chan!" another girl's voice spoke.

"Don't die! Don't die!" a person plead.

"Sakuno-Chan!" wiped a girl's voice.

"Please move out of the way. We need to send this girl to the hospital" said a staff.

Ryoma held his breath.

"And this other girl to the morn"

He tried to see which girl they were talking about but couldn't. The crowd blocked his view. All he saw was the familiar site of their school girl uniform.

But he couldn't help but know who the victim was. Who the dead victim was at least. It was so obvious. The chances of Sakuno being the dead girl was 99.9%

"_No" _Ryoma plead in his head while dragging his body to a near by bench. _"Oh god please no" _he plead again.

"Echizen" his captain called out.

There was no reply from the raven haired 16 year old. He kept gazing at the ground, hands on his head.

"Ryoma. Let's go" Oishi said.

Still no reply.

Tezuka saw the look in Ryoma's eyes. He knew there was guilt written all over it, he knew this was not easy for his team mate.

"Oishi, go. Help the ambulance crew. You know first aid. The ambulance crew may need some help" Tezuka advice.

Oishi nodded and left.

"Echizen" Tezuka's voice muffered, being as gentle as possible.

Ryoma shook his head.

"Echizen … It's not your fault" Tezuka told.

"It is. It is my fault. If I'd notice this earlier, Ryuzaki would have been safe. She'd still be alive" Ryoma's voice trailed off.

"You don't know if she's the one who di-" Tezuka said but was cut off unexpectedly.

"OF COURSE SHE IS! SHE'S THE ONE WHO DIED! THERE IS NO WAY ON FREAKING HELL YOU'RE TELLING ME SHE'S THE ONE WHO LIVED. WHO ARE YOU KIDDING? SHE WAS BLEEDING HEAVILY! SHE LOST A LOT OF BLOOD! SHE HAD A FREAKING PAIR OF SCISSORS INJECTED INTO HER CHEST! YOU WANNA TELL ME SHE'S THE ONE WHO LIVED? COMPARED TO THAT PSYCO MANIAC WHO WAS HEALTHY AND INTACTED! WHAT ARE THE ODDS! TELL ME HONESTLY!" Ryoma exploded.

Tezuka kept quite.

He wasn't surprised by Ryoma's outburst. He knew Ryoma needed to blow off some steam, even if it meant throwing things around.

Ryoma panted in and out. Blowing the anger away. When he finally realized what he did, he covered his face with his hands and groaned.

"Echizen"

"I-I'm sorry, captain. I didn't mean too. I … I just …" Ryoma trembled.

Tezuka waved his hand in front of Ryoma. Signaling him it's ok.

"Go home, rest. You need to de-stress" Tezuka told while putting both his hands on Ryoma's shoulders.

Ryoma nodded and left school.

Everything seem to be in a blur as he walked the familiar roads back home.

He entered his house and whispered a soft "Tadaima".

His mother and cousin quickly surrounded him, asking questions.

"Are you hurt? Did you do anything reckless?"

"What happened? Are you ok?"

"We were so worried when the school called. What trouble have you gotten into?"

"Ryoma. Please tell me if your ok. Do you have any scars?"

They spend minutes asking more questions and touching his face to see if there was any scars.

He just brushed their hands off, told them he was fine and wanted to sleep.

Judging by his emotionless voice well _more_ emotionless voice they knew it was a sign he wanted to be alone.

He lugged up the stairs.

"Hey Chibisuke!" Ryoga, his older brother called out, peeping out of his room. "I heard the news. It's all over FaceBook! Almost all of Seigaku's student's FaceBook statues is filled up with that incident. Is Ryuzaki-Chan ok?"

"I don't know" Ryoma replied not looking up from the floor and entered his room. He then flopped on his bed and buried his head.

"Meow" greeted his cat, Karupin.

He simply petted her head and continued his head burying.

Karupin was concern by her master's attitude. She brushed herself against him until she was tired of brushing. Finally giving up after 3 minutes of constant brushing, she curled up into a ball and slept at his feet.

Ryoma sigh and recalled how useless he was today. If he had a time machine he would have gone back and saved her, he wouldn't care if it racked the time space continuum. Heck, if he had to do it 100 times he would!

He let out another sigh

Tezuka's words echoed through his ears; "Go home, rest. You need to de-stress"

His captain was right. He needed to sleep, relax his mind, chill.

But alas!

Ryoma couldn't fall asleep; he rolled and twisted, shifted and moved but could not find a comfortable spot.

He spent a good hour staring at the unusually white ceiling before finally falling asleep.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**So hop you liked it! Tell all your friends to read my stories! If you don't then you're selfish!**

***3***


	7. It's Okay to Cry

**Hey, people!**

**Imma back!**

**Review or suffer my wrath!**

**There is no wrath, it's holiday time and I'm updating almost every freakin' day!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 7 : It's Okay To Cry**

Ryoma woke up exhausted.

Yes, he had slept a good 12 hours but it wasn't really in term good, more like a light sleep which seems like 5 minutes but was actually hours and hours and hours.

He's been like this for 3 days already.

What a bad start for the summer. (I forgot to mention it in the last chapter. It was almost summer holidays in Chapter 1-6)

"Ugh" Ryoma groaned and turned over the other side.

"Chibisuke!" Ryoma heard his annoying brother call.

"Go away" Ryoma groaned again and hid his head under his blanket.

"CHIBISUKE!" the voice called again.

"I'm not in the mood" Ryoma grumbled under the sheets.

"C.H.I.B.I.S.U.K.E!"

"JUST GO THE HELL AWAY!" Ryoma exploded.

"That's it! If you don't open your door, I'm going to either come in through the window, or I'll make acid and throw at your door, causing it to incinerate on contact and causing destruction to your property! Don't think I won't do it! I learned it on YouTube!" Ryoga warned.

"_Great"_ Ryoma thought. _"The last thing I needed right now is somebody INVESTIGATING my room"_

"Whatever! It's going on your allowance anyway!" Ryoma called back.

"That does it!" Ryoga shot and kicked the door open like the last time his little brother was having the blues. "It's 12pm already! Get up! Get the hell up! Stop scrolling! Get dressed! I'm taking you to the hospital!"

"_The hospital?"_ though Ryoma.

"Why should I? It's bad enough I'm the main reason of her death, I don't want to see her body" Ryoma half whispered. "It's too … painful"

"Painful? PAINFUL? Try going through 57 stitches and 3 operations to live!" Ryoga barked.

"What are you talking about?" Ryoma asked confused.

"She's alive you knucklehead! Alive!" Ryoga said.

"Wait! What?" Ryoma asked again in dis-belief.

"Read my lips, Chibisuke, She. Is. Alive." Ryoga informed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ryoma asked, half frustrated and half relieved.

"We just got the call! She made it through! For a shy girl, she sure is a fighter. Now, enough with the questions! Get dressed , grab an onigiri and let's go see her!" Ryoga spoke with a goofy smile on his face.

Ryoma nodded and quickly headed towards the bathroom.

"Use lots of soap! She may be out cold but you still wanna look nice!" Ryoga called and ran downstairs to grab some more breakfast.

"Hey Aniki!" Ryoma yelled just before entering the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Ryoga asked stopping half way going down the stairs.

"Thanks" Ryoma thanked sincerely.

Ryoga smiled at his little brother's last comment and muttered a soft "You're welcome"

Later at the hospital …

"Excuse me, we would like to see Miss Sakuno Ryuzaki, can you please tell us which room she's in" said Ryoga to a nurse at the counter.

"Please hold on a minute, sir, while I look in the record book" replied the nurse.

"Will do" Ryoga replied.

The nurse nodded her head and went to the shelves to get the record book.

"So Chibisuke, no gifts for your dear Girlfriend?" Ryoga asked.

"She's out cold" Ryoma answered emotionlessly.

"She could wake up a few hours later and see your awesome gift on her bed side table" Ryoga chimed.

"What'cha recommend?" Ryoma asked 99% bored and 1% interested.

"Flowers" Ryoga informed.

"What kind?" asked Ryoma in the same husky voice.

"I don't know! She's your Girlfriend" Ryoga blurted out.

"Not my girl-" Ryoma was cut short when he saw the nurse come up with the record book.

"Here it is, Miss Sakuno Ryuzaki, room 109, 5th floor on you right as soon as you walk out of the elevator" the nurse cooed. "Would you like to ask me anything else, sir?"

"Yeah, is there a gift shop here?" Ryoga said.

"Yes, just around the corner" the nurse sing song.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"

Once they left the counter …

"Oyaji and Okaa-San are coming, so let's just shop while we wait" Ryoga chattered.

"Hn" Ryoma replied.

After shopping …

"I don't think this is a good idea. What is we came at the wrong moment? What if they don't let us in? What if I tripped on a wire causing her breathing machine to stop functioning? Then she'll die!"

"Calm down. You're panicking way too much" Rinko, Ryoga and Ryoma's mother insisted.

"But-"

"No 'buts', Nanjiro. Ryoma took all the trouble to get gussied up just to visit Sakuno-Chan" Rinko told.

Nanjiro let out a sigh of defeat and followed his wife's orders, she's acting like a pregnant woman. Asking her husband to get purple carrots in the middle of the night on the hottest summer night of all nights. I mean where do you even get PURPLE carrots? And isn't everybody on vacation in summer?

"Okaa-San! No one says 'gussied up' anymore and I didn't go all the trouble" Ryoma informed.

"Of coarse you did, dear" Rinko replied.

"What's that smell?" asked Ryoga while lifting his head a bit higher.

"Medicine, it's what all hospitals smell like" answered Nanjiro.

"No, not that, something smells kinda like perfume or cologne" Ryoga responded.

Ryoma silently looked away, sulking, he was caught.

"It's probably Okaa-San" Ryoma spoke.

"No, it's not me. I didn't have time to wear perfume" Rinko answered.

"I also think it's cologne" Nanjiro added. "It's too anti-flower to be perfume"

"It's really strong, it's kinda in Chibisuke's direction" Ryoga explained.

"Maybe I bumped into someone wearing really strong perfume" Ryoma lied.

"It's called cologne and no" Ryoga said rolling the 'O'. "I think you're the one wearing the cologne"

"I don't wear perfume" Ryoma shot.

"Cologne" Ryoga corrected.

"Whatever!" Ryoma growled. "Maybe it's the flowers"

"The daisies smelled fine when we bought them" Ryoga told.

"It's proberly just the extra soap you asked me to use" Ryoma lied again.

"Soap doesn't smell that strong" Ryoga scoffed.

"How do you know?" Ryoma asked in an annoying kid like voice.

"Because I'm dating Yuka" Ryoga shot back with the same annoying voice.

"Blah, blah, blah" taunt Ryoma.

"You dweb" Ryoga roared, a large pulse on the side of his forehead.

"Grow up you two! Ryoga you're going to University this spring! And Ryoma you're going to be a Senior! A 4th Year Seigaku Scholar. Now both of you better suck it up or neither of you will see Sakuno-Chan! You got that?" Rinko swore.

They both nodded in union. Cause when their mother swore, she meant it.

"You kids these days. We're in the hospital for crying out loud" Nanjiro mumbled.

Later in front of room 109 …

"Finally we made it. This hospital is so confusing. There are 3 elevators in each wing, how were we suppose to know which elevator that nurse was talking about?" Ryoga whined.

"The main thing is we're here now" Rinko spoke. "Ryoma would you like …" Rinko's words were cut short when she saw the gloomy Ryoma looking at the plate of the room number.

"Umm… Err.. Ryoma, how about we go eat lunch and you go have some alone time with Sakuno-Chan" Rinko suggested.

Ryoma just nodded his head like a zombie.

"What? But we just got here" Nanjiro cried.

"We're going to get lunch" Rinko hissed in Nanjiro's ear.

"Y-Yes dear"

"We'll be going now Ryoma"

Once again Ryoma just nodded his head like a zombie.

When his family left, Ryoma entered the room.

The smell of medicine was quite strong, enough to block his perfume, I mean colon.

Sakuno was lying on the hospital bed unconsciously.

Her body was full of strictest.

Her hair which once reached her waist was now between her back, almost shoulder length.

Her heart beat was so weak and her face was as white as a sheet of paper.

It made Ryoma worry A LOT.

He placed the flowers in a vase with fresh, clean water and then took a seat next to her bed.

"I'm sorry" he half whispered. "I didn't mean for this to happened"

He let out a sigh.

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I didn't want you to get involved. My life is just crazy, you know?" he tried to joke.

There was no reply for Sakuno, she stayed asleep.

"I guess there really isn't much for me to say or do but I promise you, I'll make it up"

He bit his lip.

"I'm sorry …" his voice trembled.

His hand curled into a tight ball.

"Please wake up, please" Ryoma plead. "I can't live with the guilt. It's eating me alive. It was all my fault. I can take all the blame but please, just wake up. I can't handle this"

His nails sink deep into the flesh of his palm.

"Please, just wake up, please"

His uncontrollable breathing echoed the room.

"Please, I can't take the guilt, just wake up already, please"

He was crying while saying this. For once in his entire life, he cried.

Not because of the pain,

Not because of the guilt,

Or anything else.

He just needed to express himself, years of hiding his feelings in his heart and refusing to let anyone see his true colors was too much for him to take.

He needed this even if people say it was useless and cowardly, and a waste of water in the body.

Because sadness is a very powerful emotion.

Something that has to come from deep in your heart.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Even if you HATE it RATE it!_

**The end is crappy but I had a brain fart!**

**Nothing was coming!**

**SO I just improvise!**


	8. Kami's Powers

**Yo, so I understand that some (most) of you people think the last chapter was 'garbage'. But don't blame me! I had a BRAIN FART!**

**My signature words : **_Even if you HATE it RATE it._

**Is really regretful. I mean now I'd rater write : **_If you have nothing nice to say then don't._

**I'm a really emotional person. So yeah if you don't like it don't bother telling me it sucks or you've lost interest.**

**Silence is much better.**

**Cause it'll just make me feel like crap and I'll just spend my entire day like a zombie.**

**Ok, I just wanted to clear that up.**

**I really don't mind you criticizing my spelling errors but don't tell me about "attacking the space bar" or "there is no capital letter in this and that".**

**This is the way I write.**

**Like it or not … this is how I roll.**

**Thank you!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

3 months

Ryoma Echizen spent 3 months of his summer vacation, praying.

No playing tennis.

No going to the beach or another country.

He just spend his summer praying.

He was like a zombie.

Wake up, eat, shower, pray, eat, pray again, eat, shower, pray some more, sleep.

He just felt guilty.

His cocky, arrogant self was gone and replaced by a praying zombie.

It was convenient his father was a monk and he followed him to the temple everyday just to pray about 10 hours for the whole summer.

He wanted Ryuzaki to wake up. He really did. The guilt. The feeling that he almost killed someone, resting on his shoulders.

"I'm really worried about Ryoma" said Rinko to her eldest son, Ryoga.

"I know, Chibisuke, has been praying a lot since the accident. It's kinda freaking me out. I never knew he could be this guilty" replied Ryoga to his mother.

"Minna-San, I'm going to the temple" announced zombie Ryoma, heading towards the door.

"Erm … Ryoma, could you spare a few minutes?" asked Rinko, squeezing a fake smile as her brows knitted while patting a pillow next to her.

"I guess" Ryoma hesitated but finally sat down next to his mother.

"Ryoma dear" Rinko spoke as gentle as she can. "I understand that you really want Sakuno-Chan to wake up from her coma and I'm not un-estimating the Kamis' powers but …" Rinko slowly trailed off.

"But?" Ryoma questioned, his head tilted a bit to the side.

Rinko let out a sigh and tucked a brown lock behind her ear.

"But, you need to take it easy, Ryoma. You've prayed hard enough. You should spend the rest of your summer relaxing. When was the last time you picked up your racket and played a good game of tennis? The Kamis' have been listening to your prayers the entire summer" added Rinko.

"Okaa-San" responded back Ryoma. "If it's true the Kamis' has been listening to my prayers than why hasn't Ryuzaki woken up? The only wish I've asked them is to wake up Ryuzaki. How long do I have to wait?"

"Just be patient, Ryoma" told Rinko.

"I haven't prayed hard enough. My wish still isn't granted yet. I still have to pray, Okaa-San" Ryoma explained, getting up.

But then Ryoga grabbed Ryoma's arm and pulled him down, making him sit down again.

"Hey! What are you-" Ryoma shouted but his sentence was cut.

"Chibisuke" Ryoga's voice boomed placing his hands on Ryoma's shoulders. "How long are you going to pray? How long are you going to wait? What if Ryuzaki-Chan stays in her coma for 30 years? Can't you see? This is useless! You, devoting your time to pray on and off and on and off! You've pray enough! You can't put your full hope to Kami! Stop praying already!"

"What are you saying?" asked Ryoma.

"I'm saying your methods are useless" told Ryoga.

"Are you saying Kami doesn't exist? Are you saying I'm putting all my faith into something that doesn't even exist? What? Ryuzaki's never waking up?" Ryoma shouted.

"Well, that's how I see it" Ryoga answer truthfully.

"RYOGA!" Rinko yelled while slamming her palms on the coffee table, creating a 'tunk' sound. "Stop filling your brother's head with negativity!"

"No, it's ok, Okaa-San. I actually knew this from the start. She won't wake up. She'll never wake up" Ryoma answered.

"Ryoma … It's ok. Your brother was just rambling. Sakuno-Chan will wake up, sooner … or later" Rinko told.

"Or never" whispered Ryoga.

"Ryoga! Don't mind his rambling. He just had a bad date with Yuka that day. I know Sakuno-Chan will wake up" Rinko quickly covered up.

"How do you know?" asked Ryoma, his voice sounding dry.

"She just knows" said Nanjiro, traveling down the flight of stairs.

"How does she know? HOW DO ANY OF YOU KNOW ANYTHING?" Ryoma suddenly began screaming. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THERE ISN'T AN ORANGE SMURF LIVING IN A POLKA DOTTED TEA POT FLOATING OUT SOMEWHERE IN SPACE JUST PASS PLANET X? HOW DO YOU KNOW IF THE SMURF LIKES READING LOVE NOVELS AND HE CAN SHOOT LIGHTNING OUT OF HIS BUTT WHEN HE FARTS? YOU DON'T KNOW THESE THINGS CAUSE YOU'RE NOT A FAITH READER! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS GOD!"

It was official, Ryoma Echizen had gone mad.

May as well ship him of to Wonderland to have Tea Parties with the Mad Hatter and the March Hare.

Among his Perverted Father, Demanding Mother, FaceBook Addicted Brother and Amazingly still Hyper but Old Cat, he was the most logical … well that is until now.

I mean, Orange Smurfs?

Smurfs were blue not orange. And I'm pretty sure they'll stay that way for the next millionth year.

And Pink Polka Dotted Tea Pots?

This is the 21st century. I'm sure that wouldn't even be made anymore.

Not to mention Love Novels and Farts!

Not a good combo.

"HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THESE THINGS? HOW DO YOU KNOW IF ANY OF THESE THINGS ARE TRUE! HOW DO YOU-" Ryoma's screams were silent when a sound echoed through the room.

'SLAP!' it echoed.

"SHOUNEN!" his father barked. "Take those words back right now! All those questions you ask are impossible to answer! No one knows except God! He is real! Real as you and me! Now apologize to your mother and brother! I will not have you cursing and screaming in my house!"

"NO! I WILL NOT TAKE THOSE WORDS BACK! I will not believe any of you! And there is no such thing as God! I've spent the entire summer praying, just hoping my belief of God would come true but you know what? I was wrong! He does not exist! I've even prayed 10 hours straight, but you know what? She's still not awake! So if I can't even believe in God then how can I believe you!" Ryoma shot. "I mean, he's not REAL! I won 't believe he's real until that phone rings and tells me Ryuzaki is awake"

And right on cue, the phone rang.

First, everyone stayed frozen but the Rinko went and picked up the phone.

Her eyes widen as she heard what the person on the other line said.

"She's awake! Sakuno-Chan's awake!" Rinko cried.

"HOLY CRAP!" all the male Echizens' shouted in union.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Ta-da! Now review!**


	9. A Choice!

**Yo peps'! Sorry it took so long! I had a lot of test. In a week, I'm gonna have the biggest TEST of my life! **

**Seriously, if I don't pass my dad says he'll leave me here while the rest of my family move away. I was like, what the heck! I have emergency money to run away! I'm not afraid, buster! I have an aunt living 2 hours from here and a lovely cousin and bigger family members 7 hours from here! I could just hop on a bus and go there!**

**Anyway, after this big test, I can update all I want!**

**Also running away doesn't sound so bad, teehee ^^**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Just like that, all the Echizens' (well most of them) were running around the house, getting prepared to go to the hospital.

Mr. Nanjiro Echizen was franticly rummaging around the bowl sitting near the door, looking for his car keys.

Mrs. Rinko Echizen was in the kitchen trying to mix up a 'get well present', Sakuno may have been awake but that doesn't mean she had recovered from the broken bones and healed from the stitches. So she mainly packed fruits cause they had a lot of vitamins and small treats like cookies and biscuits.

Ryoga on the other hand was going through his messy closet, finding a nice, clean, wrinkle free T-Shirt.

Ryoma was still in shock, sitting on the dinning pillow-chair while staring into space until Ryoga came clumsily stumbling down the stairs then swatted the back of his little brother's head, waking Ryoma from his daze. Ryoga then grabbed Ryoma by the arm, flung his dear little brother over his shoulder like a flimsy book bag, making Ryoma go "Opfff!". Though the youngest Echizen squirmed and struggled, the older Echizen payed no attention and stumbled out the front door while slipping on his sneakers then he kicked Ryoma's sneakers into the car like a ball scoring for a winning net.

"Hey!" Ryoma protested. "Those were new!"

"No time to protest. Just hop in and put your damn sneakers on in th car." Ryoga ordered throwing his brother in the back seat as all of them pilled into the SUV.

They bucket in as Nanjiro reversed and zoomed out into the drive way. Mr. Echizen then speed out to the hospital like a maniac who had been in a water-drinking-and-coffee-flake-eating-contest with explosive diarrhea as if that was the only available, clean bathroom in miles.

"You're going over the limit!" Mrs. Echizen frowned as she informed her husband while clutching to the arm rest.

"Who cares! The brat's little girlfriend is finally awake! Maybe he'll finally have an interest in the opposite sex!" Nanjiro replied, eyes still on the road.

"You perverted old man!" Ryoma hissed.

"Damn it, Oyaji, if an accident doesn't kill me, then I'll probably die early from an extreme heart attack!" Ryoga confessed sinking into his seat. "Yuka still needs me! Her sister will curse my grave if I ever make her cry, it was very hard convincing that devil to let me date her younger sister! I am not dying today after working so hard to get Yuka's love!"

"Listen to him, Nanjiro, you'd go this far for Sakuno-Chan but you'd risk your family for it? For the love of God, slow down!" Rinko plead.

Hearing his family's whining, Nanjiro slowed down and drove at a not so normal speed, it was fast but not too fast. When they reached the hospital, they ran up the elevator, Ryoga waved and Ryoma nodded to the nurse behind the counter, since they'd been visiting on a daily basis at the same time, they kinda befriended the nurse, Chiyoko Yamasaki. The Echizens ran down the hall into room 109. Ryuzaki-Sensei, most of the Regulars, Tomoka and the trio were already there.

"Echizen!" they all chorus, calling out to either of the Echizens' though most of them referred to Ryoma.

Ryoma raised his hand coolly, signaling them 'hi' as he saw Ryoga rolled his yellow orbs. Ryoma ignored his aniki's eyes action. Though Ryoma acted cool on the outside, on the inside, he was anxious about Sakuno. He eyed her bed suspiciously, his heart beating madly in his chest. The guilt was still there, it never faded. He'd never know what she'd do to him. It was mainly his fault Sakuno landed in the hospital and had to undergo surgery and stitching.

"_Was she okay? Is she suffering from anything like extreme headaches from the fall? Is she mad at me?"_ He launched in his head. Though Ryoma wanted to start asking questions about Sakuno, he just kept his poker face on as he sat in the seat next to Ryuzaki-Sensei. Relieved washed over him when he saw Sakuno still sleeping. Her heartbeat was fine, it was smooth, not smooth as in a straight line smooth, that would be extremely bad, that'll mean she was dead, no, it was smooth as if it was beating more actively than her previous long slumber.

Sakuno was physically fine. Ryoma eyed her stitches, they were almost gone, she was a fast healer. Well what else would you expect her body to do for the past 3 months other than heal her wounds, tap dance? There was a few cuts here and there but he was guessing by the time school started, it'll probably be hardly noticeable.

Next Ryoma glanced at her long chocolate-brown hair that he always teased her about. Sure, it may sound mean at the beginning but he liked her childish hairstyle though he wouldn't dare to admit it out loud to anyone in particular. It once reached her knees but now they were uneven thanks to that psycho maniac's scissor working, it now was in between her thigh and the middle of her back, the first thing she'd probably do after recovering was to get a hair cut, maybe Ryoma would even consider teasing her less.

Her skin was pale as paper but it'll go back to a normal peach colour in no time. If not she'd freak out a lot of people not that she didn't already, considering she actually lived from the fall while another girl died.

"So how's Ryuzaki … Chan?" he added awkwardly since he was talking formally to his sensei about her granddaughter for the first time.

"Sakuno's fine. She woke up but then fell asleep again. Doctor says she's just resting. She's in deep sleep. She'll wake up soon." Ryuzaki-Sensei answered, eyeing her granddaughter as she squeezed her dear sibling's hand.

There was a moment of silence in the room. No one talked. Just the beeping of Sakuno's breathing machine echoed.

"Miss Echizen," Ryuzaki sensei spoke.

"Yes?" Rinko answered.

"Maybe you, your family, the regulars and Osakada would like to eat those snacks outside while I have a little talk with Ryoma." Ryuzaki-Sensei continued.

"A-Alright, come boys and Osaka-Chan."

Soon everyone left the room leaving Ryuzaki-Senpai, Ryoma and Sakuno in the room.

"Is something the matter, Sensei?" Ryoma questioned worried.

"No," she replied. "it's just, I was thinking, maybe … maybe I should move Sakuno to Fudomine."

"What?" Ryoma practically exploded, his eyes widen at the comment. "Why?"

"Because … I don't want her to go back through the pain." She continued. "Earlier today, when Sakuno woke up, she … she couldn't remember a thing. She had amnesia. She didn't know I was or herself."

Ryoma clench then unclench his fists. He needs to know more before shouting. This is a hospital, he wouldn't want to add anymore drama into this building.

"I think this is what's best for her." Ryuzaki-Sensei told. "But, I need to know your opinion too, Ryoma. What do you think I should do? Should I send Sakuno to Fudomine and start a new life or keep her in Seigaku and see if those hard times bring any bad back stories and flashback. I don't want her to go through anymore pain. It may bring her into shock." The old Ryuzaki took a big breath in. "I love her, Ryoma. She's the only thing I have left."

Ryoma was in deep funk. The balance of someone's new life was in his hands. He had to pick. And it was a hard choice. Should he let Sakuno go to another school and forget the drama she's gone through or let her stay and see if you'll be okay? The second one was risky since people with amnesia can do some crazy stuff when they go through bad flashbacks. The first one was safer, besides, they had a good, stable friendship with Fudomine, Ann would probably be a good friend towards Sakuno and the Fudomine Tennis gang would treat Sakuno like their little sister.

It was hard. But he'd had to think this through carefully. Ryoma couldn't be selfish … he knew what he had to do. And it was going to be hard on everyone … especially him

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cliff hanger! See ya later suckers! Review!**


	10. Author's Note 15 January 2012

Hi everyone! Ahem, yes hello to all of you. Okay … sorry I'm a little jumpy. But the point is, this is an Author's Note. Yes, I'm writing this to tell you; Sorry but I just can't update in any of my stories anymore

I know, I'm a quitter. I've quitted on a lot of my stories but it's not that I want to quit, no. I'm just super busy now! I haven't updated in a year for some of my stories and some for 6 months. And the reason is, last year I had a major big exam! Yes, here in Malaysia, there are main super-important exams. One; UPSR for Elementary kids at the age of 12, two; PMR for Middle School teens at the age of 15 which I had to take last year, three; SPM for High School teens at the age of 17 and STPM is for teens at the age of 18 then they graduate to college or university.

That's the reason I didn't update last year but this year, it's because I moved. I'm in a new place living in a new house going to a new school which I have zero friends and hate the stupid schedule of it because one subject is one period so I have to bring almost 7 texts book everyday with the exercise books and note books along with it! It's really heavy! There are no lockers here, we just have to lugged it everywhere, changing classes, going up and down the stairs! I swear, I'm going to break my back!

But that's enough of me ranting, so yeah. That's one of the reasons I can't update this year. There's just so much homework! I mean one subject for one period then tomorrow I have the same class again! Geez, I wish I could just leave my textbook behind but no, we have homework from all the teachers then tomorrow we have to bring it!

Reason two, no wait, three, I have a part-time-job. I hate it. I don't want to work until I graduate because I want to study hard and become a doctor and even if I had to work which I do I at least get to pick what part-time job I want but no, my Dad's all like "You live under my roof so you have to work at our family restaurant (it's not really a restaurant but I can't tell you what it is so let's just call it a restaurant) It feeds you! So you have to work!". I have to agree but I obviously hate it. I have to work while he watches TV all day. Really he does, my mom provides us. He just rants like some boss but he's actually just a lazy guy living under the roof of our house. And when say our, I mean my mom and I. We come here because the family business got expended but then he just shoos my mom and I to work while he looks at the screen 24-7. Great dad, you really know how to support your family and appreciate us when you scold us and throw stuff around cause we did our best at it! (Sarcasm)

Well, you can see how sucky my life is. No friends, force to work, living with a lazy guy, etc. I am in a lot of stress! My face is like a pizza! Pepperoni just popping everywhere! So that's the reason … I never want to reveal this much but … I just don't want you guys to pester me, no offense. If you think I'm a bitch now, I'm not offended. Life's just full of that, they just gesture you without even knowing you.

Also maybe a lot of you are going to say "Good riddance cause your grammar and spelling sucks!", yes I admit, I was horrible but I'm improving! I started by own book so I could at least keep my dream job as I strive hard to become a doctor or something with high paying job (through studies and not something like those people who just give away their dignity) so I could support me and my mom then move out of here I work hard for my dreams, okay. Seriously, I never wanted to tell you guys this and I laid off a lot of times thinking I could update but I can't! I'm lucky if I could update my own book once a month! So here are my reasons. Sorry guys. Life just isn't fair. And for some of you who like my stories though I dunno why you would since I suck but am trying my best, thanks. Your reviews were the highlight of my life

Yours truly,

Crazy For Mac-A-Damian-Nutz!

P.S : I had a lot of ideas and if some of you want, you can visit my profile and read about it. You can take over my stories, correct some spelling and grammar problems here and there then it's yours. And I can send you some details but first you have to PM me. I'll try my best to drop in and check on you

P.P.S : Okay, this message is done.


End file.
